


Scatter

by DMChumble



Series: Stay Collection Miraculous Ladybug [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Imprisonment, Mentor/Protégé, Murder, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble
Summary: This story is the next in the Stay collection after Jump.  Please note that all stories in this collection were written before Marinette started passing around the other Miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Stay Collection Miraculous Ladybug [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018330





	1. Chapter 1

Scatter, Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It's been so long since the incident. Paris is in a chaotic state of disrepair. Gangs have taken over, the poliece have all but disbanded, and everything is in ruins. All because they appeared. No one could stop them, everyone that has tried has failed and either been captured or killed. Even Marinette and Adrein are gone, and their children are now grown up, living in the old Agreste manor left to them by Gabriel on his deathbed, and it's the only safe place left in the city. Hugo and his friends are all living there since their parents are gone. Sad part is, that if they hadn't appeared then they would be graduating Highschool right now, instead of fighting for their lives. Who are they you may ask? They are Phasms. Nither alive or dead. Many of them seemed to be powered by Miraculous, or something similar. Their leader is known as DarkBug. She appeared one day wearing A headband across her forehead with a large blue feather. A mask that covered her eyes, with her pupils the shape of broken hearts. a dancer's outfit that was blue with black spots, same as the headband, and high heeled boots also came with the transformation. She wielded a giant pair of fans with a yoyo attached to the base witht the string wat attached to the bracelets worn over her see through black gloves that went up to her elbow. Her hair was black, and her eyes were a deep green. The children of Marinette and Adrein are now leading a rebellion against the phasms and that is where our story begins.  
  
  
  
"Everyone evacuate slowly, take only the essentials. No shoving, we've got time before the Phasms show up." Emma said to everyone, she was currently acting as ladybug. The only difference between her transormation and that of her mothers is that Emma didn't wear a mask and her outfit looked more like padder armor, other than that her yoyo had spikes on it, but that's it. The civians were thankful that Ladybug was there to help them as she suddenly got a call from her brother Louis as Chat Noir. She opened up her yoyo to see what he had to stay.  
  
"East secter secure, civilians are on their way to be transported out of the city." Chat Noir replied, he'd grown up to look alot like their father, and his transformation was like that of his father ecept he had a biker jacket with spikes and his staff weapon had a blade on the end of it much like a spear, and his costume was more padded like that of body armor.  
  
"Good, we'll meet back up at the rendezvous point before the Phasms show. Keep an eye out for gangs and remember be safe." Ladybug said replying to her brother while getting everyone on transport. The Phasms usually only appeared at night, but it was still too dangerous to remain in the city for normal citizens.   
  
"You've got company, Demea gang headed your way Ladybug." Corry said tapping into the frequency to warn Ladybug of the gang that was heading towards them. He'd proven good with computers and other technology, even magical based while messing around with enemy tech they had captured during some missions, and was given the head tech correspondant position from their base.  
  
"Got it. Chat finish up there and get everyone to safety, we need to be ahead of schedule for now." The raven haired woman replied. She really was alot like her mother, except she had her father's green eyes. She then called out Lucy Charm, except she'd practiced more often than her mother and had better controll of what she might get. For her, a sniper rifle appeared and she began taking out gang members one at a time as the transportation became full and headed off to get the civilians out of the city, and to new homes where they would be safe.  
  
  
  
Soon she'd met up with Chat Noir at the Rendezvous point, making sure to feed Tikki so she'd get her strength back, and they stood waiting for the Phasm to show. They had to fight and defeat them or else they would level the city running wild and wreaking havok. That's why they couldn't let it happen. And so the Phasm appeared, a skeleton wearing a purple cloak began attacking the city and shattering windows with it's blade in hand, and laughing the whole time.  
  
  
  
I'll take out his blade. Get ready to swoop in if I can't finish him." Chat Noir said before activating his cataclysm. and jumping down, ready to battle this Phasm. He blocked it's initial attack with his spear before shattering the blade with his cataclysm and began swinging his lance trying to jab it into the Skeleton's body. Though it managed to jump away and began throwing whatever it could pick up. before calling forth another blade.  
  
"Heads up!" Ladybug shouted jumping down and swinging her yoyo around the Phasm using her lucky charm to call a bladed weapon and trying to cut down the skeleton, though it managed to cut her with it's blade slgihtly before Chat Noir slammed his hand up against it stopping it from digging into his sister further and changed back due to Cataclysm drainging Plagg.  
  
"Looks like you're stuck." Chat Noir smirked but was caught off guard as the skeleton's claw tore it's way down his back. Ladybug managed to finish off the Phasm but not before it'd done serious damage. Even the Miraculous Cure wouldn't be able to fix up all the damage, and it wouldn't help them heal either. The two of them left the scene, glad it was over. Since only one Phasm ever showed up at a time, the'd managed to keep everyone safe for another night.


	2. Chapter 2

Scattered, Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Emma and Louis made their way back home as quickly as they could. They hated that they had to live like this, but they also knew that it was their responsibility to fight. Gia, of course, was once again angry at them for coming home wounded, again. But still, she was the best at cleaning and stitching up wounds, which is why she's their team's medical doctor. She also continued to dig up as much information on medicine as she could find with what little they had. Meanwhile Hugo was out with Jenna, and Nattalie. Who's Nattalie? She's Lila's daughter. They were in charge of gathering up supplies whenever possible.  
  
  
  
"Do you two have any idea how much stress your boddies are going through?" Gia demanded as she cleaned and bandaged Louis' hand before working on stitching Emma's side.  
  
"I'm sure you'll tell us." Louis sighed waiting for Gia to finish up with his sister. That wasn't really something he needed to constantly be reminded of.  
  
"It would be easier to count the number of boddy parts you haven't damaged from fighting Phasms." The tan skinned girl sighed annoyed as she finished stitching up Emma. She wished the two of them would take it easy for once.  
  
"We just have to work through the pain." Emma commented standing up, though wincing in pain from her side. This made Gia ever more on edge than she already was, she then glared at both Emma and Louis before speaking.  
  
"What are you going to do when you can't just work through the pain?" Gia then asked seriously, she didn't wanna see them vanishing the same way their parents did. She didn't even know if their parents were still alive, or if they were dead, and that scared her.  
  
"Relax Gia, it won't happen." Louis sighed as Gia gave them the go ahead to leave, and began heading back to their rooms to change out of their battle gear, and into something more comfortable.  
  
  
  
Nattalie, Jenna, and Hugo, were all heading back with their supplies, driving in his geep. They all had vehicles, and when needed the'd rigged whatever were left in the city. That's how they got the transportation busses, and other ways out of the city to work. Still, the two girls were glaring at each other as usual, but Hugo just sighed as he drove home, they'd gotten food, clothing, medical supplies, and other things they might end up needing.  
  
  
  
"Alright, we need to get this in before it starts raining. Nat, it's your turn to cook tonight." Hugo said picking up several crates at once and began bringing them into the house. unfortuantely they didn't have a garage anymore because it was damaged during training. That made them change the training ground to the park instead of their backyard.  
  
"Right, I just hope we've got enough that we can fill up our stomachs." Nattalie looked an awful lot like her mother, except she had her father's sky blue eyes.  
  
"Assuming your cooking doesn't kill us." Jenna stated as she carried in some of the crates following Hugo. She was joking of course, the two of them actually got along pretty well when they weren't fighting over Hugo that is.  
  
"Oh, I'll be sure to fill it with extra poison, just like you like it." Nattalie said carying in the few remaining crates the'd brought, and taken them into the kitchen. She was actually referring to the fact that the last time Jenna was allowed to cook she'd made them all sick for two days. She's not allowed to cook anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Scatter, Chapter 3  
  
  
  
They'd actually found enough to fill their stomachs for once thankfully. Nattalie was actually a really good cook, and made soup to fill everyone up. It was nice to enjoy having a moment of peace for once. Though they'd have to get to work early to finish clearing out the civilians in the final area. And some gangs liked the early mornings making things dangerous. Still they'd managed to handle things so far atleast.  
  
  
  
"Okay, tomorrow is the final district, after that all of the citizens will have been moved out of Paris where they'll be safe." Corry spoke up showing them the best escape route out of paris on a holomap as the others nodded. He'd become great at strategy especially since he could track the gang activity and movements of the Phasms thanks to the tech they'd stolen from them.  
  
"It's about time. We've been at this for five years." Emma sighed, glad that they were almost finished moving the citizens to safety. Now all they would have to deal with was the gangs and the Phasms. That'd make things a lot easier on them.  
  
"We should get some rest, it's a big day tomorrow." Hugo commented as the others nodded before heading off to bed.  
  
"Be careful tomorrow." Tikki said feeling like something bad was going to happen, Plagg couldn't shake that feeling either. But didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
They'd managed to gather enough busses to get everyone out of the city luckily. However things were about to get a whole lot worse. A new Phasm appeared to deal with the twins, however, this Phasm was unlike any they had fought before. He wasn't just some skeleton servant, and appeared to be more like DarkBug. He wore purpleish armor and wielded twin swords. What's interesting is that he looked to be more alive than the rest of the Phasms.  
  
  
  
"I am of the four, and you two are getting in the way. My name is Gor." He said introducing himself while his golden eyes shined in a glowing fashion. He then stood at the battle ready, but did something unexpected. He was able to make an exact copy of himself to do battle.  
  
"Oh great, we can barely take down one of the Phasms, how can we handle two?" Chat Noir sighed holding his Lance at the ready. He didn't like the look of how things were going for them.  
  
"We've got to try." Ladybug said calling forth her lucky charm, only managing to pull a bladed scythe weapon to her desposal.   
  
"Pathetic." Gor spoke as he and his clone vanished quickly then reappeared jabbing their blades through the twins and causing them to detransform from Chat noir and ladybug, back into Lous and Emma.   
  
"Plagg, Tikki. Take the Miraculous to Hugo." Louis managed to say before driting off into unconciousness as their boddies were being dragged away by Gor. Both of the Kwami nodded and flew off from the twins, taking the Miraculous with them.

Plagg and Tikki managed to make it back to the Mansion where the others were waiting. However, they didn't know how to explain that Emma and Louis were gone. When they went inside, they could see the worried look on everyone's faces. Plagg flew over and handed Hugo Chat Noir's ring. Tikki then did the same with Ladybug's earrings.

"They're gone. It's up to you now." Tikki said with a heavy heart, she didn't like loosing people, especially in the manor they did.

"Who's going to be ladybug?" Corry asked, he already knew that Hugo would be taking up the position of Chat Noir. But they had three different girls there who could easily fill the position of Ladybug.

"I... Don't know. Let me think about it, this is a lot to take in." Hugo said before turning to head off to his room, he had a serious decision to make, and it was up to him to make it.


	4. Chapter 4

Scatter, Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Making the decision he had to wasn't easy for Hugo, he sat there weighing his options trying to figure out who would make the best possible Ladybug. He felt like Gia being the doctor was best suited to stay where she was at given that no one else was suited for that position, and knew that if the doctor got hurt than they would be royally screwed, so that ruled her out. He knew for a fact that Corry wore earrings, but her seriously doubted that he would be willing to act as ladybug due to him feeling like a guy named ladybug just wouldn't fit, and besides he's the go to guy for tech and electronics, if somethinb breaks, they'd need him around to fix it. That only left Jenna and Nattalie...  
  
  
  
"So, have you made your descision?" Plagg asked floating up to the youngest of the Agreste/Dupain-Cheng children. He knew it would be a tough choice to make, but felt like he'd make the right one.  
  
"I have... From now on. You are Ladybug." Hugo said walking over to Nattalie, everyone had been holding their breath waiting to see who he'd choose. He then handed the Ladybug earrings to her as Tikki sat on her shoulder. She was in shock, and didn't even know if she'd be able to fill the role of Ladybug.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Nattalie asked wondering if it would actually be okay. When he nodded she then put the earrings on, it felt surreal to her. Especially since her mother had been Volpina and given Marinette and Adrein a hard time trying to ruin thier lives. She was glad he trusted her with such a role, and only hoped she could live up to his expectations.  
  
"Yes, I've been putting a lot of thought into it, and I think you're the one that's best suited to be Ladybug right now." The blond young man said with a nodd as she then put the earrings on, she was surprised that everyone seemed okay at his choice.  
  
"If you go out there and die after we put our faith in you, I'll kill you." Jenna said pushing on Nattalie's shoulders making everyone laugh. Though they were soon alerted by Corry's machines that a new Phasm had appeared. Since there were no more civilians left the'd spent the day going over information and trying to decide who would be ladybug.  
  
"Time to go to work, Plagg, Claws out." Hugo said as he transformed into Chat Noir, his transformation was a lot different than that of his father and brother. Hugo's transformation had a thin black maks instead of a thick one like his fathers, and his eyes became catlike slits before changing to a silver color. His hair also changed color from blond to red, his outfit changed to solid black but appeared to be more like jeans than leather or armor, he had a black tanktop like shirt on along with his belt extending outward like a tail, he also had a silver cathead as his buckle. Over his tanktop he wore and shortsleeved hodded jacket that cut off halfway down his upper body, and his catears were attached to the top of the hood. He also had dogtatgs attached to a neclace that said Chat Noir on them. Finally, his weapons were twin spiked knucle kinves with rather large blades attached to them.  
  
"Whoa, that's cool. Umm..., Tikki, spots on?" Nattalie said trying to transform into Ladybug, which she'd managed to do. Her costume appeared to be a lot different than either that of Emma, or Marinette. As her costume was the traditional red with black spots, but like Chat Noir she was wearing a hodded short sleeve jacket that went halfway down her upper body, except she wore what appeared to be a sports bra underneath it. She also wore what appeared to be the same Jean material of Chat Noir, except solid red. She wore tennisshoes and had on fingerless gloves that cut off shortly after her wrists, and she dual wielded Yoyos as her weapon. Her mask also appeared to be a slimmed down version of the one Marinette wore, and her hair turned strawberry pink.  
  
"Keep us posted if anything happens Corry." Chat Noir said getting a nodd from his friend before heading out of the house with ladybug and began roof hopping trying to find the Phasm that had appeared.   
  
  
  
It didn't take long to find the Phasm, it was Gor, the same one that dealt with Emma and Lous. they would have to be careful if they wanted to come out victorious. All they had to do was get rid of him and the streets would be safe for another night. Easier said than done when you're going up agains one of the big four though.  
  
  
  
"Ah, so a new Ladybug and Chat Noir have appeared to challenge me. Let's hope you're better than the last duo I dealt with." He laughed making a copy of himself getting ready to do battle. They'd have to be extra careful if they wanted to come out alive.  
  
"Let's dance." Chat Noir said before activating his Cataclysm, but running his power through the blade he wielded on the hand with his ring on it. Something the other Chat Noir's had never done before. He then waited for the right moment and managed to duck away from one of the blades before slamming his cataclysm blade against it, cauing it to rust and shatter.   
  
"You think you're clevar don't you. Try this then." Gor said moving even faster and trying to battle Chat Noir, Hugo was slightly faster than his brother and reacted quickly barely dodging the attack.  
  
"My turn, Lucky Charm!." Ladybug said throwing both of her yoyos up in the air as a rope with a hook on the end appeared. Now she just had to figure out how exactly she could use it. Luckly Nattalie was quick on her feet and managed to duck away from getting stabbed, and she hitched the hook up around Gor while he was attacking. She then started running around and dodging attacks while tangling him up more and more untill he couldn't move.  
  
"Nice Job." Chat Noir said noting Ladybug's handywork. He was about to strike to finish Gor off, but they'd forgotten about the copy, who appeared and then cut Gor Loose. They were about to be struck and had no time to dodge until for some reason the world started moving in slow motion.  
  
"Move it!" A voice called out from the rooftop above them. Chat Noir took this as his cue and sliced through both the clone and Gor causing them both to disappear. Now all they had to do was fin out who had helped them, and who that voice belonged to. Though they changed back to Hugo and Nattalie only a moment later.


	5. Chapter 5

Scatter, Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Hugo and Nattalie made their way up to the top of the building where the voice had come from, and there they found a young man that looked to be no older than Emma and Louis. Funny thing is, his hair was silver. He had real Cat ears on top of his head, and his blue eyes were catlike slits coverd by a mask. He wore steel toed boots with white jeanlike material, along with a shortsleeve shirt and clawed gloves that cut off at his wrist, he also had a large knife as his primary weapon with it dangling from his belt that had a devilish cat as it's buckle and a tail sprouting forth from the base of his spine. They almost felt like they'd known him for some reason.  
  
  
  
"Who are you? Why did you help us?" Nattalie asked curious, she wasn't sure weather or not they could actually trust this guy. Even if he did help them take down one of the four.  
  
"My name, is Chat Blanc. I'm a friend here to help you stop the Phasms." The silver haired young man explained. The funny thing was, they knew he'd just used his power but knew that he couldn't be a miraculous holder since he would have changed back by now.  
  
"Okay, and how exactly are you going to help us stop tem?" Hugo asked while Plagg sat on his shoulder, Tikki doing the same on Nattalie's.  
  
"Chat Noir, and Ladybug have more powers than just that of Cataclyms and Lucky charm." Chat Blanc said leaning against the pole that was on top of the building. The Kwami gave him a knowing look and sighed, they didn't want to be dealing with the other powers so soon, their miraculous holder's weren't strong enough for that.  
  
"What kind of Powers?" Hugo asked suspicious, he wasn't sure they really could trust him. This, Chat Blanc, seemed off.  
  
"Time Manipulation, the ability to control elements, weapon summoning, and more." The blue eyed Cat explained, it would take a lot of training, but with the proper guidance he felt they would be able to handle it.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Tikki asked wanting to know exactly how he had all this knwledge, and how he'd manage to have those powers.  
  
"Because, As Chat Blanc, I have all of the knwoledge of every past Chat Noir who passed away." The white cat themed young man said catching everyone off guard.  
  
  
  
It took a long time to set up, but finally they now had a proper training ground. Chat Blanc wasn't allowed to stay with them because they still had their suspicions, however they also knew that the'd have to get a lot stronger and he seemed to be the only one around to teach them. So they'd reluctantly agreed to learn from him. For the time being, he'd helped them deal with the Phasms that had appeared, only stepping in whenever he was needed. But Tonight, they'd have to go it alone. They'd gotten better at fighting, but hadn't quite mastered their new abilities. Nattalie chose to work on the Miraculous Healing first, while Hugo felt like Time would be the best thing to start with.  
  
  
  
"Good luck out there. I won't be coming to save you tonight. If you die, it's on you." Chat Blank said sitting in a chair at the training ground they had set up inside a gymnasim. Now he'd just have to sit and hope that the'd make it out alive.  
  
"Like we'd need you to." Chat Noir said as he and Ladybug left the training ground to go see who this next enemy is. Little did they know that, id be a lot toughter than they thought.

They'd found the Phasm that was attacking tonight, he appeared to be like Gor, only wileded a scythe. If he was another of the big four then they'd have to be careful. Actually being smart about the situation, Chat Noir chose to sneak up to him instead of just calling out. It seemed to work pretty well as he'd managed to jab him from behind with his blades before being thrown off and into a wall.

"Not bad, catching your enemy by surpise, but you'll regret not finishing me off. I am Ter of the big four. DIE!." The phasm said swinging his scythe down across the front of Chat Noir's upper body, though not enough to kill him in a single strike.

"That all you got? My grandmother hit harder than you." Chat Noir mocked as he spat blood onto the ground trying to pick himself up. Ladybug took advantage of the situation and used one of her Yoyo's to strangle Ter since he didn't expect another person to attack him.

"Too tight? Good, Chat Noir NOW!" She said as Cat Noir used his cataclysm and tried to strike Ter down, however the Phasm was able to move his scythe in the way making him break it instead, and then began pulling on the chord wrapped around his neck and sent Ladybug flying towards him and he pulled out a blade and swung ready to kill her as soon as she got close.

"STOP!" The Catthemed hero shouted as everything around him suddenly froze. He got up as quickly as he could and pulled Ladybug away from the danger and used his twin blades to Decapitate Ter just before his time ability ran out of juice. He then coughed up blood pretty badly.

"CHAT! Heal!" Ladybug said freaking out trying to heal up her partner, thouh it only slowed down the bleeding and didn't heal him up all the way.

"It's alright. Listen, just get me to Gia." He said trying to stop the bleeding, while she continued trying to heal him up. She'd managed to stop the bleeding at least, but he'd still need stitches if he was going to heal up properly.

Nattalie managed to get him back to the mansion, and Gia was currently stitching him up. They were extremely lucky that Nattalie's Miraculous Healing was able to stop the blood from flowing out too fast, but it was still bad. He'd have to remain in bed for three days. Hugo decided that it would be dangerous to send Ladybug alone, and since Paris was now completely empty they could try to stay there for the few days he'd need to recover.

"You IDIOT!" Jenna yelled at Hugo who was laying in the bed trying to recover. She was clearly upset about what had happened. Nattalie was in her room crying upset that she couldn't do more to help him.

"I know, I know, don't remind me. I should've tried to kill him the moment I got close, but it's not like I died." He said with a sigh as if it was casual conversation to him. He was honestly more worried about Nattalie than he was about himself though.


	6. Chapter 6

Scatter, Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Nattalie sat curled up onto her bed, she was visibly upset and crying softly. How could she let this happen? Ladybug and Chat Noir are supposed to protect each other, but he was seriously injured. She questioned his decision of making her Ladybug and felt like she really didn't fit the job. He could have died from her mistake. Tikki sat in front of her trying to get her attention making Nattalie look up at the Kwami.  
  
  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes, what's important is learning from them. You two still managed to take down two of the big four. That's something to be proud of." The tiny red and black spotted Kwami said trying to cheer up her partner.  
  
"But... But what if Hugo decides that I'm not fit to be Ladybug because of what happened? I mean, I..." The girl with sky blue eyes sighed as she began crying agin, she really didn't want him to be upset with her or make her give up being ladybug.  
  
"There's only one way to find out how he feels, just go talk to him." Tikki suggested, making Nattalie slowly stand up, though she wasn't sure she could do it, she at least had to try.  
  
  
  
Nattalie went with Tikki to what they were using as a medical bay so that she could go talk to him. When she finally built up enough courage to go in, he was gone. Not gone as in he died, but literally gone, as in, he's not in his bed anymore. She began freaking out and ran to find the others who were going over information that Corry had gathered. Though Nattalie was frantic she was able to explain that he was missing and they all began searching the rather large home in order to find him. It was Jenna who found him up on the balcony leaning against the edge with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked walking over to him, she was curious as to why he wasn't resting like he needed to.  
  
"I needed some fresh air to clear my head after what happened." The blond said taking a deep breath of the fresh air outside before letting out a sigh. He was worried about Nattalie but wasn't sure what to say to her.  
  
"Do you regret making Nattalie Ladybug?" The blonde girl asked wondering weather or not he was okay with Nattalie being Ladybug after the incident.  
  
"No, but I think she might. I don't want her doubting herself. It's dangerous to go into battle with someone doubting themselves." Hugo sighed, though Nattalie had quietly walked up after hearing voices coming from the balcony, but she didn't want to interrupt so she stood quietly wanting to hear just what he was saying.  
  
"If you're that concerned I could always be Ladybug in Nattalie's place." Jenna suggested, though she was joking and knew that he wouldn't actually replace her after one bad day.  
  
"Why not. After all you're"YOU BASTARD!" Nattalie shouted crying, she didn't realize they were joking nor that he was being sarcastic about Jenna replacing her. She then ran off turining into Ladybug and vanishing.  
  
"I've gotta go after her. Plagg." Hugo said transforming back into Chat Noir trying to chase after her. But he wasn't able to find her after she'd vanished.  
  
  
  
Ladybug ran as far as she could before collapsing. She'd heard the voice of DarkBug speaking to her, saying she could give her the power to take revenge on her broken heart. And because she wasn't thinking straight she'd agreed before her outfit became entirely blue with white spots, her pupils became broken heart shaped, and her hair silver. She'd made a deal with the devil because of her broken heart, now they'ed have to do something about it.  
  
  
  
It was Chat Blanc who had found out what happened, and told them what went down. Now they had an entirely new problem. They could continue to wait for the phasms one at a time and try defeating them that way, or they could storm the stronghold, etiher way they knew it was a slim to none chance of saving Nattalie. Hugo had Corry working on a strategy to get them in, it wouldn't be easy but they might be able to do it. After explaining the process to Hugo, Chat Blanc fused with him whie he was transformed into Chat Noir. This caued his outfit to turn white with his bell turning silver. His Blond hair became the same color that his mother had, and the inside trim became black. He'd never felt that kind of power before, and he intended ot put it to good use.  
  
  
  
"Everyone know the plan?" Chat Blanc asked making sure everyone was on the same page for what they were planning to do.  
  
"Everyone's set and waiting." Corry said through their headpieces as they began moving into position to get inside the enemy stronghold. It was crazy, but they'd all understand how it would work.


	7. Chapter 7

Scatter, Chapter 7  
  
  
  
It was finally time, they'd managed to get inside the Phasm Stronghold, now all they had to do was find out what happened to everyone who was captured, and free Nattalie from DarkBug. Simple enough, and since they were working together they really felt like they could do it. Of course it also helped that Corry had developed weapons that could possible battle Phasms in case they came into trouble. He hoped they wouldn't have to test them out.  
  
  
  
"Remember your goal is to find the prison cells and free everyone. I'm going to look for the throne room." Chat Blanc said getting a nodd from everyone before running off. With his newfound abilities he'd managed to take out the lower class Phasms as quickly and quietly as possible, while the others managed to slip past unnoticed.  
  
"Be careful Hugo." Jenna said looking worried as they continued running and trying to find their way around.  
  
  
  
In the cell chambers a familiar raven haired woman and blond man were trying to formulate an escape plan. They'ed tried it before and failed, but maybe with their children there too they could actually manage it. She then began trying to get her daughter's attention while the Guards were away switching out from shifts. This would possibly be thier last chance if they weren't careful, as they had grown weak from their time in the cells.  
  
  
  
"Emma, listen. If you could manage a distraction then Louis could take out the guard. That would let you snatch the key and open the rest of the cells." Marinette suggested getting a nodd from her daughter as they waited for the next guard to come downstairs. Luckily they didn't have to wait long and soon he'd appeared.  
  
"Guard, come quick. My brother is weak, I think he might die if you don't do something." Emma said faking worry, it didn't seem to work as the guard ignored her.  
  
"Do you want DarkBug to know one of her prisoners died on your watch? What do you think she'll do to you?" Adrien demanded making the guard shudder before unlocking the cell door and going inside. That gave Louis the chance to strike and using the wodden leg of the chair he'd snapped off while the Guards were away. Luckily he'd hit just hard enough that the leg knocked him out after shattering across the phasms head.  
  
"Alright, we have to do this quick." Louis stated taking the key from the guard's unconscious body and began opening up the other cells while Emma locked the Guard in the one they were in. He'd freed almost everyone.  
  
"Let's get going what are you waiting for?" Adrein demanded wanting to know why his son was still going through the cells.  
  
"We have to find Lila too. Nattalie is a good friend of ours we can't just leave her mother here to rot." The Raven haired young woman said in reply to their father. Louis had finally found Lila and barely managed to get her out before they had to run. It sounded like there was some kind of commotion going on upstairs as people were screaming something about a Chat Blanc and other intruders.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the team had been going through Phasms left and right, the new anti-phasm technology Corry developed was working perfectly as they were taking down the enemy left and right. Of course while they were doing that and getting closer to meeting up with everyone else Chat Blanc was getting closer and closer to the throne room. He'd kicked the two remaining members of the big four that were standing guard through the doors of the throne room and ran inside.  
  
  
  
"Nattalie, come on this isn't you. Snap out of it." The hero clade in white said trying to get through to her. The two remaining members of the four got up and began moving into attack position before being told to stop by DarkBug.  
  
"And how exactly would you know the real me? You'd trade me in after one mistake." DarkBug said moving to in front of her guards. She was ready to fight him herself since they seemed to be incompitent.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. You didn't hear the whole conversation. I was being sarcastig when Jenna and I were talking. No one could ever replace you." Chat blanc said trying to get through to his lady. He wished he could have explained all this to her that day, but she disappeared before he could.  
  
"LIAR! You're just saying that to trick me. I won't fall for it!." The girl clad in her blue outfit shouted moving to attack him, but to her surprise he didn't move, or even flinch. When she made contact with him he grabbed her by the waist and pushed the hair from her eyes.  
  
"Look at me Nat, it's me. It's Hugo. Would I ever do anything to hurt you?" He asked causing her to start freaking out and trying to get him to let her go, he wouldn't, and tightended his grip all the more trying to make sure she'd look at him.  
  
"LIAR! LIAR! LIAm." She began crying before be silenced as he pressed his lips up agaisnt hers. Everything came swimming back. All her feelings, all the wonderful times they'd had together, everything. This broke whatever hold DarkBug had on her and caused them to split apart.  
  
  
  
Marinette and the others had caught up to Corry, Jenna, and Gia as they were quickly making their way to the throne room. They were sure that they could find Chat Blanc as they'd been told exactly what had happened and why it was Chat Blanc instead of Chat Noir. They couldn't believe it, even with everything they'd seen it sounded amazing to them. Into the throne room they burst just in time to see Chat Blanc kiss DarkBug before Ladybug then split from her.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Nattalie said as Tikki was finally able to defuse from her and collapsed exahustedly onto the floor while Marinette ran over to help the little Kwami that was once her partner.  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault, anyone can make a mistake." Hugo said as he was split from Chat Blanc and Plagg flew over to Adrien before collapsing as well. Everything seemed to be okay again. Except for one little detail.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" DarkBug shouted getting upset that she'd lost control of Nattalie leaving her in a weaker state.  
  
"HE'LL BREAK YOUR HEART BEFORE YOU CA"NADINE!" The villainess in blue began before being silenced by the cat-themed hero in white.  
  
"Nadine. I'm sorry, I was enraged because my heart was broken. You tried to snap me out of it but by the time I did it was too late. Please, I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want you to understand and stop attaking everyone else, it's not their fault. If you want to kill someone then kill me." He said going over to DarkBug and handing her one of his blades accepting his death, but it never came.  
  
"Terrance." DarBug spoke as she began to cry throwing the blade across the room and far away from them as she began breaking down, unable to controll herself anymore and trying hard not to collapse onto the floor.  
  
"Nadine." Chat Blanc spoke softly lifting her head so that his eyes met hers before leaning down and kissing her softly. He'd gotten her back, finally, after all this time.  
  
"That's cute and all but now you have to deal with US!" One of the remaining Four said as the other and an army of the Phasms that were left began flooding the room through the main door ready to kill them and take over.  
  
"You two take care of each other. Nadine, let's go together this time and take all of them with us." Chat Blanc said as he helped DarBug stand.  
  
"Let's. There's a side door you can take, it will lead you straight out of the castle. GO!" DarkBug said as she and Chat Blanc began glowing brightly while the others began running to escape the castle which was starting to crumble around them from all the fighting.  
  
  
  
With that, the casle, Chat Blanc, DarkBug and all of the remaining Phasms disappeared into a bright light while everyone else made it out safely. Once everything was over Ladybug and Chat Noir began telling everyone that Paris was now safe again, and soon the city came back to life with three new statues located around the city. One in honor of Emma and Louis as Ladybug and Chat Noir, the second of Hugo and Nattalie as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and the final statue being in honor of Chat Blanc and DarkBug so that everyone could see that she wasn't such a villain after all. Once things were back to normal Emma worked with her mother at the shop, Louis with his dad at his company, and Hugo and his friends, well, they all went in different directions. Corry is now designing new tech for Paris, he'd decided to stop development of the weapons systems and instead focous on the practial things that would make lives better. Gia finished up her turn at the Ladyblog and became a newscaster just like her parents. Jenna owns her own line of shops in Paris as well, they're the only place you can get Corry's awesome Tech since Marinette's shop is a clothing store there they didn't have to worry about playing favorites. And what of Hugo and Nattalie you ask? They took over the bakery that was once run by his grandparents, and are now expecting a little one of their own. But every year they would all gather together at a sort of family reunion and reminiss about old times together, and always remembered to set out a place for Chat Blanc and DarkBug even though they were never seen again. This readers is the end of Scatter. So sit back, take a deep breath, go and fix you a drink to help you cool down, and relax becasue Dreamscape is just around the corner.  
  
And As Always, Thanks For Reading.


End file.
